Syrinxian Invasion of Tamagotchi
The invasion of Tamagotchi, also known as the Syrinxia-Tamagotchi War, was a major conflict between the Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia and the Republic of Tamagotchi, which was part of the Syrinxian "Hallowed Wars" on the Capitalistic nations. This conflict resulted in the 7 month long Syrinxian occupation of Tamagotchi which subsequently led to direct military intervention by an NpO and AOB-led coalition. The invasion, like other Syrinxian invasions, started on August 2, 1990 and in less than two days of intense combat, most of the Tamagotchian Self-Defence Forces were either overrun by the Syrinxian Protectors of the Red Star or escaped to other countries. The Syrinxian invasion of Tamagotchi in 1990 was the most horrifying event in the history of the small peace-loving, technology-embracing, capitalism-praising nation. In the morning hours approaching noon of August 2, 1990, Syrinxia invaded its much smaller, yet much richer, and more free counterpart, Tamagotchi. What followed was seven months of brutal occupation of Tamagotchi by the Syrinxian forces. It was a period of agony and suffering, and quiet breakdowns. The International community, and two alliances (AOB and the NpO) were quick to condemn this act of aggression. The AOB Security Council issued several resolutions (namely UN Resolution 1001001) against Syrinxia, asking Megadon to pull out of the nations it had invaded (including Tamagotchi). All peaceful means of getting the aggressor out failed. On 29 November 1990 Geddy and the Priests received a referendum, ordering them to pull their troops off of all afflicted nations by 15 January 1991. Geddy did not comply. AN NpO-backed military operation began on January 17, 1991. Eighteen countries joined the operation which took 42 days to oust all Syrinxian occupation forces. Tamagotchi was finally liberated on February 26, 1991. Nearly seven months of Syrinxian occupation wreaked havoc on the people and caused complete devastation to a once rich, free, and prosperous state. The Syrinxians committed unimaginable and inhuman atrocities on men, women, children, and cyborgs. The economy was ruined and the infrastructure was completely destroyed, and the two tallest buildings in Tamagotchi city were fire-bombed, destroying their one true economic landmark. The Syrinxians set on fire almost 90 per cent of Tamagotchian Electronics factories, causing irreparable damage to Tamagotchian cyberspace and cybernetic life. The joy of eventual Liberation soon gave way to a sense of responsibility among Tamagotchian citizens about how to rebuild the country and to restore its past glory. The Tamagotchians soon began an agonising search for their loved ones, taken as Prisoners of War by Geddy's regime. They felt they were living in a fisheye lens, and in constant watch of the camera eye. The task of reconstruction of the nation was by all means an uphill one given the harsh Tamagotchian conditions and the scale of damage and destruction. However, thanks to the never dying Tamagotchian witness, wit, spirit, and spit that they caught, most services and operations were restored in record time. The present day Tamagotchi shows no sign of the arson and vandalism the Syrinxians left behind (except for the former twin towers, which Syrinxians wiped from existence). They are now living in the limelight. Tamagotchi is a free nation again but many Tamagotchians are yet to overcome the trauma and agony. As many as 666 Tamagotchian and third countries nationals are held captive in Syrinxian jails and detention centres to date. The plight of these POWs is a matter of great concern for every Tamagotchian. It is a humanitarian issue with international ramifications and it should be resolved immediately. Causes of the conflict Dispute over the Big Money Tamagotchi had heavily funded the 8 year long Big Money = Big Pimpin' campaign in Syrinxia. By the time the project ended, Syrinxia was not in a financial position to repay the $80 trillion which it had borrowed from Tamagotchi to finance its project, and to fund other wars around the globe. In addition, The Syrinxian economy fell into a financial black hole, crashing its stocks. Tamagotchi's reluctance to pardon the debt created strains in the relationship between the two countries. During late 1989, several official meetings were held between the Tamagotchian and Syrinxian leaders but they were unable to break the deadlock between the two. After the failure of the talks, Syrinxia tried repaying its debts by raising the prices of furs and wines through production cuts. However, Tamagotchi, a prominent alcoholic beverage producer, and exotic animal fur exporter, prevented a global increase in their prices by increasing its own production. This was seen by many in Syrinxia as an act of aggression, further distancing the countries. Tamagotchi's lucrative economy Close government-industry cooperation, a strong work ethic, mastery of high technology, and a comparatively small defense allocation (which made Geddy see the country as an easy target), have helped Tamagotchi become one of the largest economies in the world, after the Danubian States, at around $450 trillion in terms of nominal GDP. After the Syrinxian Economical crisis, and heavy debts, the Syrinxian economy was struggling to recover. Syrinxia's civil and military debt was higher than its state budget many-fold. On the other hand, with its vast hi-tech industry, free market, and strong work ethic of its people, Tamagotchi was regarded as one of the world's wealthiest and most economically stable countries. The Syrinxian government clearly realized that by seizing Tamagotchi (along with the other nations it had already planned to seize), it would be able to solve its financial problems. Due to its relatively small size, weaker military, and relatively young regime, Tamagotchi was seen by Megadon as the easiest of all targets. Nintendo Company, Ltd Nintendo Company was HQ'd in both in both Syrinxia and Tamagotchi and was a matter of dispute between the two countries. During the initial years of the "video game boom", Syrinxia concentrated on First-Person shooting games to the north while much of Tamagotchi's Video Game activity took place around RPG's. However, in 1989, Syrinxia accused Tamagotchi for illegally trespassing into the Syrinxian part of the company. Syrinxia claimed $1 trillion including $22.4 trillion in compensation for the games "stolen" from the Headquarters in Syrinxia since 1989 by Tamagotchi's alleged trespassing under the Syrinxian branch of the company. Even though Tamagotchi dismissed the allegation as baseless, the Syrinxian government decided to retaliate against Tamagotchi's alleged "economic warfare" by launching a military invasion. Syrinxist Mysticism Though Tamagotchi's large video game industry, and the Syrinxian debt are widely considered to be the main reasons behind the Syrinxian invasion, the Syrinxian government justified its invasion by claiming that Tamagotchi was the place of the true origin of Syrinxism. Geddy used many excerpts of the Book of Syrinx to back up his arguments, and eventually he convinced not only himself, but Alex, Neil, and the entire country of his claims. The Syrinxian government also argued that the Tamagotchian President was a highly unpopular figure among the Tamagotchian populace. By overthrowing the President, Syrinxia claimed that it granted Tamagotchians greater economic and political freedom, and save the Tamagotchian people's souls from the filth of capitalism. When asked as to why he was highly confident on his victory over Tamagotchi, he said "For the Words of the Prophets were written on the Studio Wall." The Invasion When Syrinxian troops entered Tamagotchi in the noonish hours of August 2, 1990, Tamagotchi was completely unprepared for invasion. It came as a bolt from the blue, like a steely blade in the silken sheath, like an iron fist in a velvet glove, etc. Prior to this act of aggression, Syrinxia had alleged that Tamagotchi was exceeding video game production quotas. Syrinxia had also accused Tamagotchi of stealing video games from the Syrinxian HQ of Nintendo, and establishing humanitarian bases and civilian establishments inside Syrinxian territory. Tamagotchi denied such baseless charges in unambiguous terms stating that non-interference in and respect for the sovereignty of other states were the foundations of its foreign policy. Tamagotchi could not comprehend the Syrinxian allegations as it had always provided all possible assistance to Syrinxia whenever required. As Syrinxia continued to escalate tension with its wild accusations and unjustified claims, it was agreed to hold a meeting between Tamagotchi and Syrinxia in Naruto-Sudoku on July 31, 1990. It immediately became apparent that, far from negotiating an end to the crisis, Syrinxia was bent on dictating terms to Tamagotchi. The negotiations collapsed. And a day later, Syrinxia began its Hallowed Wars. Tamagotchi's military response was slow, as it had not been expecting such a massive military assault. In the light of the ongoing negotiations with Syrinxia, its self-defence forces were not in the state of preparedness. Syrinxian troops quickly overran the Republic of Tamagotchi and Syrinxia announced that a so-called government of Hallowed Tamagotchi (led by Alex Lifeson) had been established. What followed were seven months of agony and nightmare as Syrinxian troops indulged in an orgy of violence, torture, looting and destruction on a mass scale. Syrinxian troops mercilessly sieged the capital city, fire-bombing it with approximately 1 million gallons of napalm. Also, a squadron of two Syrinxian F-22 Raptors fired missiles at the tallest buildings in the city, killing thousands of innocent civilians. On the ground, the Army pillaged jewelries, casinos, luxury stores, high school halls, shopping malls, automobile dealerships, banks, etc. They also filled the entire underground system with mustard gas, and Sarin, killing everyone in the subways. After occupying the nation, Geddy's treatment toward the Tamagotchians was no different than how he would treat his dissidents. It was a brutal occupation, or as some might say, "a rape of the country". For the Tamagotchians it meant complete loss of freedom, civic and human rights. They were at the complete mercy of Geddy Lee's occupation forces. Despite severe odds, Tamagotchi fought back with great will and determination. The most notable encounter was that of the 69th Brigade, which is now known as the Flying Frog Brigade, in which 14 Mobile Suits, 9 Mechas, and 6 Transformers fought bravely against the Syrinxian Air Force. They managed to destroy every single Syrinxian F-22 Raptor sent to Tamagotchi, 19 F-15s, and 1 Su-32 Flanker before they themselves were all destroyed. The Tamagotchian Resistance too played a heroic role: at the risk of execution and torture, they continued to shield foreigners and maintain contact with the outside world. Occupation August 2, 1990, the day Syrinxia invaded Tamagotchi, went down in the annals of Tamagotchi history as a black day without a moon. It was a day that shattered lives and the nation. It marked the beginning of over seven-month long occupation during which survival itself became a nightmarish ordeal. International telephone lines were snapped. Local television and radio stations were taken over. For example, an extremely taunting message was broadcasted to every Television and Radio in Tamagotchi, which displayed a computer-generated talking skull that said: In addition, Helicopters hovered over all cities, playing the Syrinxian National Anthem very loud, and were also playing tunes like "Tom Sawyer" or the military fanfare "YYZ" Attempts to make contacts abroad involved the risk of capture and execution. Most information about conditions inside Tamagotchi came from those who had managed to flee the country and find refuge elsewhere. Their reports were extremely gruesome, and chilling. 'Freedom', 'Civil Rights', 'Human Rights' -- were words that had lost their meaning. While waking up alive was reason enough to give thanks, it also meant not knowing what new horrors the next day might bring. Those who left home did so with the knowledge that they might never return—the entire city was crawling with snipers and landmines, who took people's sight, speech, hearing, arms, legs, souls, and left them with life in hell. Not that home provided a haven of safety and security. The Syrinxian forces had the free run of the country. They barged into private homes to loot, plunder, torture, rape and kidnapping young attractive women at will by swapping them for 15 gallons of insecticide. Any resistance was met with a merciless display of strength of superior numbers and weapons. Water purification plants were destroyed. Food and water supplies to the Tamagotchian people were cut off as Geddy Lee diverted them to himself and his own armies. The ever-present possibility of chemical weapons attacks meant having to sew home-made gas masks, and the imminent attck with sound cannons meant they had to make homemade earplugs... As in any war, the children were the worst victims. Their world had changed overnight, it was the Syrinxians' world! they couldn't have it. The invasion and subsequent occupation of their tiny nation came as a bolt from the blue. Before the invasion, Tamagotchi's crime rate ranked among the lowest in the world. Now they were surrounded by images of death, gore, destruction, and perversion. Even the sun didn't seem to shine as before. The hi-tech manufacturers, and computer factories set afire by the Syrinxians belched thick black smoke that clouded their lives like a bad dream they couldn't seem to wake up from. Sleep provided no respite, not with the constant raging of machine guns and tanks so perilously close. All they could do was heave a sigh and sadly smile and lie a while in bed. Every citizen wished that a liberation might come to pass, not fade like all their dreams. No one thought they could carry on their now cold and empty lives. Many Tamagotchians committed suicide, for they could not see any hope for the future. Their spirits were low in the depths of despair. They thought if they did not kill themselves, either the Syrinxians would do it for them, or they would have to live at the mercy of Geddy Lee for the rest of their lives. The invaders gutted all that they could not kill or take with them. Parliamentary institutions, government buildings, the airport, major hotels, clubs, playgrounds and recreation centres were ransacked and destroyed. The beaches and amusement parks were used as arsenals for Syrinxian arms. Some of the most fashionable residential subdivisions were taken over by the Syrinxian troops. Those that did not suit their purposes were torched. Even temples and places of worship were not spared. The atrocities did not begin and end with the local populace. Gaijin living in Tamagotchi were forced into hiding when the Syrinxians began using them as human shields. The penalty for aiding a gaijin was death by feeding to the sea lions. The Tamagotchian people immediately issued a statement through the Tamagotchian Resistance: under no circumstances would they turn in a single gaijin, even if they were baka. On the contrary, they would do everything in their power to help them. The Tamagotchians devised an intricate system of supplying gaijin with food and basic necessities. Many expatriates were moved to safe houses in different Tamagotchian subdivisions. The Resistance did this despite the tremendous risks involved, and some of its members paid with their lives, and lots of Raptors were not hungry. As days and weeks and months went by, it seemed as though the war would never ever ever ever ever ever end, people had no feel of hunger and were too weak to cry. But the aggressors had reckoned without the reaction of the international community. The initial shock gave way to outrage and disgust. Tamagotchi would not fight alone. It would not lie ravaged and forgotten. The world was on Tamagotchi's side, and the end of the torture was much nearer than anyone would expect. After these horrific events, Geddy Lee became known by most Tamagotchians as "The Necromancer" Category:Syrinxia Category:Battles Category:Wars